


Southernmost Fantasy

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Website won't let me add chapters, so just continuing Chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southernmost Fantasy

Just the color of the water, deep turquoise in places, crystal clear aqua in others, stole the air from Adam's lungs. The plane was descending over a flotilla of sailboats and schools of fish that could be seen from thousands of feet in the sky. How could that be, he kept asking himself. How could something this beautiful exist and he was never aware of it?

Adam thought how close he had come to once again caving to everyone else's demands. He loved his dad, but enough was enough. Eber Lambert was a sports attorney in Indianapolis, the biggest and the best. He counted among his clients some of the best known athletes and coaches in a variety of sports, and Adam, his brilliant but academically underachieving son, helped him keep them. Eber had been furious when Adam quit college, always expecting his eldest to follow in his legal footsteps, since he had certainly not followed in his athletic ones. Father and son were close but there was always an undercurrent of tension when things were hectic or going badly.

In spite of not having a degree, Eber knew that Adam was one of his greatest assets. Everyone in the office adored him and even the clients accepted that Adam had no idea who they were or how impressed he should be by their accomplishments, yet it was Adam they contacted at the first sign of trouble, knowing there would be a calm, competent voice on the other end of the line, getting the details, assuring them that he and his dad would have things remedied in short order. And they always did. For that reason alone, Eber was loathe to give Adam the time off he had been promising for almost 3 years. But this time Adam had put his foot down, declaring that he had already made plans and they could not be changed. When Eber asked where he was going, Adam regurgitated his cover story, not willing to have this discussion with his dad.

"New York City," he said. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Maybe you can mix some business with your pleasure," Eber began, "Make the trip a tax write off," but Adam declined and declared in no uncertain terms that he would not even consider sparing one minute for anything but pleasure. "Okay, okay, I just thought you might like to do a little meeting and greeting with a few prospective clients."

Adam informed his dad he would be leaving on the follwing Sunday and would be gone for 9 days. Unused to this new assertive Adam, Eber shook his head in agreement. When the day finally came, Adam wouldn't allow anyone to take him to the airport, instead calling a service he used when clients came to town. No one needed to know that he was really going to Key West, to Fantasy Fest in Key West, fulfilling a dream he had started formulating months before when one of the jocks had come in with crazy stories about the southernmost island and the debauchery that transpired there every October. Adam was aware that he had not had nearly enough debauchery in his 24 years, and even if he did not participate in it, he at least wanted to witness it before he was a tottering old man living in a boring midwestern city where the nearest ocean was 700 miles away.

Adam had another agenda, also. He had realized early on that he was probably gay, but had never accepted it, avoiding thinking about it or acting on it. He didn't even know if there was anyone else gay in all of friggin' Indianapolis, Indiana, and was too busy working and sublimating to find out. All he knew was that he was not in the market for a wife and 2.5 children, something his dad had started harping on lately. His brother was a senior in college and had already introduced the family to 3 or 4 girls who were "the one." Adam had never come close to finding anyone he thought was the one, except maybe in 12th grade when he had a secret crush on a guy in his chemistry class. But that had remained a secret, their only conversations being about what happened when you mixed one chemical with another and the blue liquid started spewing noxious gas around the lab. That conversation had taken place in the principal's office.

But right now, here he was, landing in a tiny island hopper plane in Key West. Making his way down the steps onto the tarmac, his red hair sparkling in the hot afternoon sun, his khakis and button down shirt sticking to him, he laughed, looking at the tiny building that he was forced to believe was the terminal. He had traveled quite a bit on business, Atlanta, Chicago, Detroit, Pittsburgh, but had never seen a terminal that could be used as a 4 car garage. The air-conditioning inside brought blessed relief as he waited for his bags and scoped out the quaint, casual atmosphere. He watched a short, energetic man dressed in bright green spandex shorts and royal blue flip flops approaching arriving guests, talking to each one and handing them a flyer.

"Probably free Subway sandwiches," he laughed, but the laugh was cut short when he turned and the man was standing next to him.

"Straight or gay?" the man queried with no preamble. When Adam's eyebrows shot up, the man again asked, "Straight or gay?"

"Um, straight," Adam answered hesitantly.

"Okay, then. These are lists of all the Fantasy Fest events going on this week. The green sheet is for straight events, the yellow for gay events. It doesn't matter, though, this is Key West, one fuckin' human family, so everyone is welcome to all of them. Oh, by the way, my name is Brad. Yours?"

"Adam."

"So, your first time to Cayo Hueso?"

"What? You mean Key West?"

"Yeah, paradise on earth," he snorted not unkindly. When he turned to go, he swung his hand back, brushing Adam's crotch and making him gasp and step back."

"Oh,sorry, man. Too crowded in here," he grinned and winked at Adam. "If you decide you're not as straight as you thought or just want some tourist advice, here's my card, I'm a bartender at Bourbon Street down on Duval Street. If you don't see me, just ask for Cheeks. TaTa, have to go and spread the sparkle. Oh, and you did bring a costume, didn't you?"

Adam mumbled something about a mask, but Brad could tell by the look on his face that he had not come prepared for his week of partying. "Look, goober, oh, sorry, that was rude, I mean, Adam, it's noon now, why don't you stop by the bar tonight after you get settled in and I can hook you up with some people who will help with a costume. No pressure, but unless you're planning to be Beaver Cleaver on his way to church for Fantasy Fest, you need some mentoring. See ya, or not, but make sure you have fun this week, no inhibitions, no worries, just music, dancing, and celebrating the freedom guaranteed by the US Constitution. Ha, Ha." With a crazy giggle, Brad was on to his next victim, leaving Adam still stunned and holding the 2 sheets of paper as if they were burning his fingers.

Adam's room wasn't ready, so after changing into shorts and a T shirt in the lobby men's room, he accepted the offer of a free bike to explore until it was. The ride along the Atlantic side of the island was serene and beautiful, except for a couple of F-16s from Boca Chica Air Base scaring the bejesus out of him at one point, but once he reached the gulf side, there was increasingly more people and traffic. By the time he got to Duval Street, the main drag, he was fairly proficient at dodging sewers, dips in the pavement, and drunks walking out in front of him. After one such drunk brought him to a screeching halt, he looked up to see he was in front of the Bourbon Street Bar where a number of buff guys looking like a modified version of the Village People were erecting scaffolding under the manic direction of Brad, his only island acquaintance. As he tried to slip away, he heard his name being called by a chorus of male voices and had no choice but to turn around and laugh.

When he got off his bike, Brad introduced him, "Guys, this is Adam. He's straight, so no touching. Come on in, I'll mix you up a fruity drink with an umbrella so you feel like a conch."

"A what?"

"A conch, a native of Key West."

"That should do it. I knew my tan would give me away," he chuckled looking down at his pale, freckled arms.

"Have you had time to look in your suitcase for costume possibilies? We have to glitter you up a little, no khaki, no button downs. Think you can handle something like that? Of course, if you're still straight by Saturday, it won't matter."

Adam laughed. "I'm a vanilla kind of guy, and I can guarantee I have nothing suitable for wear to the Dungeon of Secrets and Fetishes party I read about on one of your flyers."

"Too bad, I was going to let you tie me up then eat dinner off my torso. We'll have to find another party more suitable to your tastes. Sound like a plan?" Brad leaned into Adam for a fast kiss and a little tongue, causing Adam to give a little in return then turn red with embarassment. Brad laughed then was off on another tangent.

In a few minutes, Brad got tired of talking and grabbed Adam's hand, dragging him out the door and down the street. When they came to an almost invisible door on Applerouth Lane, he knocked 3 times and opened it, the heady smell of leather and pot filling Adam's lungs. Across the room, huddled over a sewing machine covered with leather, were 2 tall, handsome men, both of whom stopped and gave Adam the once over.

"Who's your friend, Cheeks?"

"A straight boy from Oz who is came to Fantasy Fest to release his inner fierce."

"And?"

"Well, he needs a little help. All he brought were his church clothes."

"No way, Brad. We are overloaded as it is and can't take anything else on right now."

"C'mon, imagine what legends you'd become if you can make Opie fierce."

"Okay, enough," Adam finally chimed in. "It's not like I can't hear you. It's fine, I'll figure something out."

"At last, he speaks," Cassidy piped up. "So, you think you can make it worth our time to make you fierce? And are you really straight?"

Adam seemed to ponder the questions for a minute then laughed, "No, I don't think I'm straight, but I can't be sure."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"Ahd how many guys have you had sex with?" Silence filled the room./p>

"No!" Sutan squealed. "And how many WOMEN have you had sex with? " The look on Adam's face gave him the answers. "A fucking virgin in Key West? We could get a king's ransom for you pretty boy."

"I mean, I've kissed a lot of girls," Adam stuttered. "I always got the girl in the shows I did so there was lots of kissing."

The three men were not believing their ears. "A fucking virgin," Sutan repeated. "And what kind of shows are you taling about?"

"Musicals, you know, WICKED, GREASE, just your usual community theater stuff."

"Are you any good?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

Cassidy snapped his fingers, "Okay, I have an idea, how about the Pretenders' Ball? You just pick your favorite artist..who's your favorite artist?"

"Christina Aquilera, but I'm not dressing up like a girl!"

"Let's take a break, Cass, this could be fun. Get out the IPods, let's figure out who he best as."

For an hour they listened to Adam sing snippets of songs from various artists, getting more and more excited when they heard his voice, then Elvis came on singing CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE and Adam's beautiful tenor soared to new heights. "That's it, man. You're going as Elvis."

"How's that possible," Adam questioned, "It's a lookalike contest as well as a vocal contest. Can't think of the last time someone looked at my red hair and freckles and mistook me for Elvis!"

"I understand, but do you WANT to be Elvis for a night and do you trust us enough to make it happen?"

Adam's eyes sought out Brad, who was sitting in a chair shrugging his shoulders. "Go for it, man, what do you have to lose? But you can't go half assed, either let them do their thing or say, "No," now."

Adam had no idea why, but he nodded his head and agreed to meet them back here at 10pm, five hours from now. "And bring money," Cassidy shouted, "We don't work cheap."

By the time Adam got into his room it was 5pm and he was starving, but he wanted to unpack. He hung up his clothes then threw open the blinds. As promised, there was a beautiful ocean view from his 3rd floor room, and along with it  
a view of a pier across the street that stretched out into the Atlantic. He could hear the music and see lots of people, but it took him a minute to realize most of them were naked.

"What the hell...."

He pulled a chair over and watched all the activity, including a band setting up for Happy Hour. The recorded music was great and he gave serious thought to eating there and listening to the music at the same time, but not if it involved taking off his clothes in front of strangers. Hell, even his brother had never seen him naked. His attention was drawn to a line of people coming up the steps from the adjacent parking lot and lo and behold, they all had clothes on. That was all the encouragement he needed. He changed for the 3rd time that day and headed across the street. It only took a minute to realize that even though it was a mixed crowd, the majority were gay men, laughing, talking, dancing to the blaring music, drinks in hand. Again, the old insecurities flaired up, but he was determined not to wimp out. After all, he didn't come to Fantasy Fest to stay in his room.

Adam ordered a salad and a drink, finding a quiet spot in a deserted corner of the pool deck where he could see but not be seen without a little effort. When he finished his salad, he closed his eyes, soaking in the last rays of the warm sunshine which he would not see again in Indiana for at least 5 months.

"Hi, you're new here, aren't you?"

Adam's eyes flew open only to meet the gaze of possibly the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. "Um, yeah, just got in today. My name's Adam."

"Hi, Adam. I'm Tommy. I'm with the band. Mind if I sit down?" Tommy's hair was platinum and hung over one dark brown eye, his skin was pale, and he had the most perfect lips Adam had ever seen outside a magazine.

"No, no, please, make yourself comfortable. Can I buy you a drink?" He felt so awkward, but it was better than silence.

"Thanks, that's part of the gig, all the alcohol we can drink before we fall over. I'm going over for another beer, you ready for something else?"

Adam shook his head. He needed his wits about him. When Tommy came back, they talked about Key West, Fantasy Fest, and music. At times their musical tastes merged, at others they were so far apart that they knew there was no room for compromise. When the drummer banged a few times, Tommy excused himself and Adam sat back and listened to the band play a wide variety of rock and pop songs, filling the dance floor for a good ninety minutes. When they took a break, Tommy came back, arching an eyebrow in a silent question. Adam patted the seat in response. Again the conversation turned to music and Adam confided that he didn't play any instruments but he sang. Tommy laughed and said just the opposite was true of his talents.

"You need to come up and sing something with us. This is the set where anyone who feels like it does."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Adam protested, nervousness showing on his face. "I don't know what I'd even sing."

Tommy took that as a little sliver of hope and thought he'd bide his time. Halfway through the next set, after 5 or 6 really bad singers had entertained the inebriated audience, Tommy stepped up to the microphone. "I think it's time we get someone up here who can carry a tune. I'm not going to look at you, Adam, so no one will know who you are, but if you've had enough liquid courage, come on up and give us a show."

Adam sat rooted to his seat for a long 15 seconds, then rose to his full height and walked to the stage. He had done this hundreds of times before, no reason to be nervous. He put his head together with the band and they decided they all knew Aerosmith's CRYIN', which wasn't too complicated. After the first few notes, the pool deck quieted and everyone was watching Adam. His voice rang out so clear and high that there were whispers of awe from many. When he was done, there was an explosion of applause and the chanting demanded another. The band suggested ON THE COVER OF THE ROLLING STONE, a rollicking crowd pleaser written by the late Shel Silverstein, former resident of Key West. After that, Adam stepped off the stage to hoots and slaps on the back, his face red with excitement and embarassment. Being in a costume on stage was one thing, being himself was something else, but even with the nerves, he kind of enjoyed the attention.

The next set was the band's last and Tommy came over to say they had 2 more gigs before 4am, so if Adam could make it, he'd like to see him. Adam explained that he was getting some help with a costume for one of the parties and might be at it all night. Tommy laughed and said he was sure they'd run into one another again. Just to make sure, Adam told him where he was staying and gave his room number. Tommy leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You are totally adorable, Adam, and I will definitely make sure to find you some time this week."

Adam was so excited he could barely think straight, but when he looked at his watch and it said 9:45, he ran over to his room, got his things and jogged the whole way to Applerouth Lane.

Out of breath and covered with sweat, Adam finally found the secret door and knocked three times. He wasn't sure if that was a code or just a knock. When he opened it, Cassidy was looking at his watch and pointing to the hands that said it was 10:04, but then he laughed and directed Adam into a chair.

"So, do or die time, all or nothing time, any other trite saying that conveys to you that once you're in, there's no backing out, at least not for a week or so."

"What do you mean 'a week or so? I thuoght you were just going to make me a costume."

"You said it, Bubba, it's going to take more than a little leather to convince people you're Elvis. so, in or out?"

Adam had no idea why, but he confidently declared, "In."

Sutan did everything but dance a jig when he heard that one word. "Okay, first, the hair. C'mon, we don't want to fuck this up," he chuckled as he grabbed Adam and pulled him out into the alleyway and to a door across the lane above which was a sign that read CURL UP AND DYE. "Rainbow, you here? We brought our experiment with us."

Adam laughed at the ghoulish tone of voice Sutan was assuming, trying to make him nervous, he was sure. It was working. A beautiful vision in flowing organdy and rainbow locks entered the room carrying a tray full of candles, all lit and giving off the most incredible smell, sandalwood, he thought. Her eyes lit up when she saw Adam. "Good aura, I can see it and feel you from across the room. What's your sign?"

"Aquarius - with an Aries moon," Adam blushed, knowing that was his guilty secret back in Indianapolis, but in Key West, it seemed okay.

"I'm a Libra, we'll work perfectly together. Did Cass tell you what we're doing?"

"No."

"Cass, you're a pain in the ass. I told you to discuss this with Adam." Then, looking at Adam. "How attached are you to your beautiful strawberru blonde hair, honey?"

"I despise it."

"Alrighty then, that makes things a little simpler. These two bozos seem to think you're okay with me dying your hair black like Elvis', is that right?"

"Umm, didn't think about it. Just assumed I'd be wearing a wig."

"Yeah! Really! We're going to make you a fabulous leather outfit, get you killer boots, do your make-up until you are to die for, THEN, put a wig on your head that makes you look like an Elvis impersonator from Peoria. Don't think so!"

"You're right, it's all or nothing.... but the dye will come out, right?"

Rainbow patted his arm, "Sure, honey, it will eventually, but by that time you might like it."

"Whatever, and I'm convinced my dad will NOT fire me then have a heart attack and die in the middle of the office when he sees it."

"24 yrs old, you say? That is what you said, right?"

"I get it! Go ahead the fuck and do it. Oh God, I never say "fuck." The dye's not even on my head and my brain is rotting."

 

After getting dropped surreptitiously at his hotel by Sutan at 4am, Adam agreed to avoid mirrors, get lots of sleep, since it could be rare in the coming days, put on a baseball cap, and be back at 4pm for "preparations." There was a shower at the studio and there could be some hair trimming involved that would make a shower first a waste of time.  
Adam looked longingly at the row of hotel bikes, but when it asked what time he would return said bike, saying "end of week," didn't seem like an option so he broke into a trot, welcoming the tropical sun on his face.

This was probably the most outrageous thing he'd ever done and he was unreasonably excited about it. The singing would not be a problem, that was home territory. He had listened to a few of Elvis' songs over and over on Cass's IPod and was comfortable he knew the words well enough. Someone had run to MacArthur Music and brought back an Elvis songbook with arrangements for a variety of instruments and they had ripped out the pages for his songs. Rainbow said she was friends with the bassist in the band and she would give them to him early so they could take a look, maybe even practice a little. If that was unfair to other contestants, too bad.

From 4 until 7:30 or 8:00, there was a flurry of activity and much running back and forth across Applerouth Lane, but no mirrors that Adam could find. He was fed, allowed to shower, brush his teeth, etc, then sent into a room where the ouline of a removed mirror was evident, to put on the clothes that were laid out for him.

"Shoot, I forgot to bring underwear!" He shouted through the door.

"Panty lines, darling, you wouldn't be using them anyway."

Adam stood still for a moment pondering that turn of events then sat on the side of the bed to force his foot and leg into the tight leather pants. "Cass, I think these may be too small."

"They're fine, honey, just get dressed."

Adam had to lie back on the bed to zip the pants, but once he stood up and rearranged everything, he smiled at how soft and pliable the material was. The jacket had a stand up collar, fit his broad shoulders perfectly, and hugged his waist just so. There were a variety of rings laid out on the night stand that had him drooling, and even though he knew he was supposed to choose, he put them all on, even one on his thumb. How many did Elvis wear? Visions of that Elvis performance in 1968 or so were flitting through his brain, but he had never been that big a fan as a kid so the memories were a little cloudy. Screw it, he thought, it's not like it has to be 100% authentic.

"C'mon, princess, you ready yet?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Adam quipped as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Holy mother of god! You are a hot mess Mr. Adam Lambert."

"I need a mirror!!!"

"Just another minute, let me get Rainbow here to finish up.:

Rainbow burst through the door then stopped dead. "Fuck! You are so hot!"

"Well, I doubt that, but do I look good enough to be in the running tonight?"

"Honey, there will be no one else in the running once they see you, I guarantee it. And you can SING, too? I think I have someone I want upi tp meet."

"One thing at a time, Yenta," Sutan interrupted. "You do last minute on the hair, Rain, I'll finish the makeup when you're done."

"Make-up? What kind of make-up? Elvis didn't wear make-up."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna look hotter than Elvis, baby, and we've progressed since Elvis' day."

Forty minutes later a full length mirror was produced and it took all the self-control Adam could muster not to look behind himself to make sure it wasn't someone else he was seeing. The dreaded redhead was gone, replaced by a vampirish, sexy Elvis clone. How did they do this? His hair hung down in spikes over his forhead, brushing his eyebrows, his eyes were lined with kohl and just a bit of smoky eye shadow made them dangerous and mysterious. He had to sit down to keep from falling, but Cassidy pulled him back up, running his had around the waist of the pants and across the shoulder of the jacket, pulling the collar up in that way Elvis had of wearing it.

"You do know that most of that $5000 prize is going to us, don't you?"

"It's for money?"

"Yeah, you better sing your pretty behind off or your credit card will take a hit you weren't expecting. I told you, brilliance doesn't come cheap, at least not during Fantasy Fest in Key West, it doesn't. Because of you, we'll have to wrok 24 hours a day to get everyone else ready for Saturday's parade. But somehow, I think seeing the crowd's reaction tonight is going to be worth it."

Cassidy, Sutan, Rainbow, and Adam climbed into Rainbow's big old car and headed for La De Dah. It was only a few blocks, but Adam could hear the conspiratorial voices in the front seat. "No, he stays undercover until his turn! The surprise alone will kill some of the trite old biddies who are used to running off with the prize doing their tired Judy Garland imitations. No one sees him until showtime."

"Don't I have to do soundcheck with the band?"

All faces turned toward him. "You're kidding, right?"

He thought for a minute and guessed he was. Among the three of them, Cass, Sutan, and Rainbow knew everyone on the island, so sneaking Adam into the building and actually finding a place to keep him where he could hear, but not see, what was going on, seemed easy. Sutan left for a minute and returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels and 4 glasses. "Only one for you, Elvis. You're early Elvis, not the later puffy days. We want you on your toes, everything synched and smooth. You okay?"

Adam nodded. Surprising as it was, he felt great, relaxed, excited, but not nervous. Maybe it was because the things that usually made him nervous, friends and family in the audience, red hair and freckles, were missing. If he messed up, he'd be leaving in a week or so and would be only a faint recollection to all these people. Listening to the other entrants, most pretty lame, helped, too. Not that he was cocky, because he wasn't cocky, he told himself, but he was confident. Good word, good feeling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it was showtime. Cass lead the way through narrow hallways until they were behind what Adam recognized as the univeral set up for "backstage." Rainbow stuck her head around the side of the curtain and gave a smile. The band started playing a few bars of some Elvis songs, working the audience into a mini-frenzy, stomping their feet and hooting. When the music started for CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE, Adam was poised with his back to the audience, curtain still closed. It opened and he sang the first few lines, more hooting and hollering, then he turned around.spotlight in his eyes, and the room went silent. At first he wasn't sure what had happened, then he heard a familiar voice whisper, "Keep singing, Adam, I think they like it." At the same time he recognized the voice, the crowed erupted again.

The voice belonged to the bassist, Rainbow's friend, and it was Tommy. All the guys in the band were grinning and cheering him on, so he swiveled his hips and soared through both songs without a hitch. Adam turned to shake hands with the band members, saving Tommy for last.

"Is it you Rainbow wanted me to meet?" Tommy grinned. "I told her I probably wouldn't have time and she should mind her own business. I may be rethinking that."

In no time the votes were in, Adam won by a landslide, Brad taking all the credit for recognizing his potential, Cass and Sutan all the credit for helping him reach it. Brad made a few hinky, suggestive remarks, but had seen the look Adam and Tommy had exchanged and was wise enough to know 3 was a crowd. Everyone stayed until late, partying talking about the performance on the pier just 36 hours before, and listening to more music. Tommy and Adam bid their goodbyes to many catcalls and dirty comments and walked down Duval Street to the startled looks of drunken revelers. This was Key West and it was Fantasy Fest. The party didn't stop until the sun came up then it just started all over again.

 

Tommy moved some chairs from the pool to the deserted beach while Adam went to his room to get out of the leather and into some shorts. Even though it was close to 3am, the temperature still hovered in the low 80s. The leather stuck to Adam's sweaty legs, but he shimmied out of it one inch at a time. There were marks from the creases all over his thighs and he thought fondly of the breathable cotton he usually wore. They weren't stylish by Key West standards, but he could have been changed 5 times if he had been wearing them and not struggling with his costume. "No wonder Elvis took drugs," he thought, "So would I, just to work up the energy to get dressed and undressed every day."

Finally he made it back down to the lobby, smiling at a puzzled look from Eric, who had checked him in but obviously didn't recognize him, then headed for the beach. Asleep in a chair at water's edge was Tommy, arms folded over his chest like a dead man. Adam didn't have the heart to wake him, so he quietly settled in his own chair amd watched for a few minutes, noting again the full lips, long eyelashes, and black fingernails. Even asleep he looked pretty fierce. The next thing Adam remembered was someone grabbing his hand and telling him to look at something. It was Tommy and he was pointing to the sun just peeking over the horizon far to their left. How funny it was to be able to look to your left at the sunrise and to your right at the sunset. This place was growing on him.

Tommy made all sorts of strange noises stretching, rotating his neck, cracking his knuckles, seeing if everything was still functioning. "You should have shanken me, I just dozed off."

"No, you had a busy day and another one today, it's fine. You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Where should we go?"

"Ummm, let me think a minute, what do you like this early?"

"I'm pretty flexible, but why don't we just go upstairs and get room service." Once it was out, Adam blushed furiously. "Just because we can shower and.... Shoot, I'm digging myself in further and further, aren't I?"

"You are, in fact," Tommy laughed. "And I was going to let you. As to your suggestion, sounds great. It will give us time to do the talking I thought we'd do last night, I can get a shower then go let the dog out."

"Does that mean something?"

"Mean something? Well, yeah, it means my dog, Matey, has been in since I left last night and could probably use some food and a bathroom run. What did YOU think it meant," his eyes sparkled with devilment as he saw Adam's discomfort.

"I swear, I am such a dork. Now you see why I don't have a boyfriend, or even a dog, for that matter."

When the chairs were put back and the sun had at last cleared the horizon, they headed up to Adam's room.

"Hey Tommy Joe, are you staying here?" It was Eric.

"No, Adam is."

They both saw the moment Eric realized who Adam was. "Wow! Mr. Lambert, I didn't recognize you. Wow! You look great!"

"Thanks, Eric, I got kidnapped by a band of pirates last night and they had their way with me." Adam could not believe he had said that, but Tommy and Eric both thought it was hilarious. "See you later, Eric, and can we have a room service menu? Do I just call you?"

"Either me or 766. I always answer, this early, they are hit or miss."

Adam scurried into the room first, picking up the clothes he had so painfully discarded earlier. "Let's decide on something, I'm starving," Tommy almost whined.

They sat on the bed, Adam looking over Tommy's shoulder, making and discarding various choices. When Adam reached to turn the page, Tommy pulled the menu away and turned to brush his lips against Adam's. It was as if every muscle in Adam's body had been waiting for him to make the first move. He was off the bed and pulling Tommy up and into a hot, wet kiss, pulling the blonde hair back and holding it where he wanted it. Tommy followed suit, grabbing what he wanted to, rearranging his body to fit against Adam's. When they pulled apart for a breath of air, Tommy mumbled, "Maybe lunch," and they both found it hysterical.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. This can wait but breakfast and Matey can't. I see you grinning, you don't have to say anything, your priorites are set and I fall to the bottom of the list."

"Are you trying to get a pity make-out session, Elvis? Don't even tell me you'd stoop that low."

"There's something you should know."

Tommy laughed. "This should be good. Go ahead."

"Just tell me how long it's been since you had a make-out session."

Tommy put his finger on his chin, looked up, pretended to ponder, then said, "Four days. And don't make fun of me, I've been busy. How about you?"

The blonde head tilted, not quite getting the silence and the sheepish look. "Is it a secret for some reason? Surely you didn't make out with those sluts Cassidy and Sutan," he laughed. "They are so predatory. Surely it wasn't to get 50% off on the costume."

Adam could tell Tommy was enjoying teasing him, but when he didn't say anything, Tommy stopped. "Adam? What's going on?"

"I hope this isn't a deal breaker, but I've never really made out with a guy."

"Ohhhh. You aren't married are you?"

"No, I've not really made out with a girl, either, except on the stage, for 2 or 3 years, and that was a disaster, needless to say."

"What am I missing here?"

"Please don't laugh, please don't run out the door sceaming, but I'm kind of...kind of,"

"Kind of what?"

Then Adam saw the same shocked realization he had seen in Sutan's and Cassidy's eyes. "Jesus, Adam, how can that be?"

"I don't know, it just is. I don't know anyone gay at home, at least I don't think so. Well, some guys at the theatre, but they were just silly and they fought all the time, so I did my thing and went home."

To be fair, the blonde's big brown eyes did dart to the door once with a look of panic, but then he looked at the blue eyes, embarrassed and confused, sighed and made a decision. "Tell you what, it's 6:30 right now, set the clock for 8:30. That gives us 2 hours to start on some sort of training program that I'll have to make up as we go along. Just so you know, you will definitely not graduate today," he smirked at the understanding communicated back, "But at least there will be a game plan for a later date. You set?"

In answer, Adam stepped closer and resumed the kiss they had interrupted. "Wait, I'm disgusting. Can I get a shower first?"

"We're on a schedule, Lambert. Tell you what, only because it will save us valuable time, we'll do it together. Work for you?"

Clothes were discarded and water was steaming up the bathroom as the kissing continued, Adam following what Tommy did with his tongue, sometimes insinuating his into a position of superiority. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"No," Adam whispered, "But I've thought about it a whole heck of a lot."

When they were out of the shower and onto the bed, Adam pulled Tommy on top of him, running his hands through the blonde bangs. "Normally we wouldn't progress to the naked part until the second hour," Tommy whispered in his ear, "But since we're on such a tight schedule and you are a fast learner, we'll let it slide."

He grunted as Adam's arms tightened around his waist and pulled him closer. "What's next? After the kissing?"

"More kissing, like this." Tommy's lips and tongue made patterns on Adam's neck, sucking tiny marks that both hurt and felt unbelievable. As he lost Tommy's eyes, Adam lifted his head and watched the back of the blonde head slide down his body, taking detours right and left. Tommy lifted a heavy arm and licked Adam's armpit, causing him to squirm and try to pull away. "Mmmm, coconut, taste of the islands. Not very manly, Elvis, but delicious."

Adam shuttered and lifted his hips, almost sliding Tommy off, but grabbed and held the tiny body tighter. He could feel himself getting hard, Tommy right along with him, noises coming out of both their mouths that would have made him blush two days ago, then, just as Tommy ran his finger around the soft, freckled belly button, the alarm went off. Adam did what he always did with alarms, pushed snooze.

Sweaty and out of breath, the blonde's head rose up and shook back and forth. "No can do, students, we have a plan and harsh as it may seem, we should definitely stick to it."

"No, please, no." Adam breathed. "That's a terrible idea. Can I do extra credit?"

Tommy smiled. "Tell you what, since you are such a teacher's pet and I am such a pushover......." and he slid down a little and took Adam's throbbing cock in his mouth. Adam cried out as if he'd been stabbed, then settled back when Tommy's hand pushed on his stomach. He tried to keep still, tried not to arch up to meet the warmth of Tommy's mouth. That same tongue he had dueled with a little earlier now working it's magic until Adam cried out, trying to pull away and give Tommy warning, but Tommy held the much larger man down, not letting him get away, until there was cum sliding down his throat and dripping down his chin.

As soon as he could release Adam he flew up to the top of the bed, holding the shuddering man as he tried to recover, not quite able to do it even when the snooze when off again. Tommy yanked it out of the wall and threw it on the chair as he cooed in Adam's ear. "You'll be fine, baby, just relax, lie here and let it pass."

When Adam's breathing was back to normal and his death grip had loosened around Tommy's body, they looked at one another and smiled. "Chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs over well, no runny whites, sausage, patties, not links, and a whole pot of coffee just for me."

The black head nodded and tried to lift from the pillow, finally succeeding and burying itself in Tommy's tiny chest. "You okay, honey?" The black head nodded again but didn't move. At last an arm reached out for the phone and pushed operator.

"Eric? It's Adam Lambert in 412. Can I place a breakfast order, please? Excuse me? Yeah, it took us a while to make up our minds."

Tommy was rubbing the little puffy belly that now showed through his T shirt.

"That was so great. I didn't know I was that hungry. Did you get enough? I didn't mean to eat your bacon, I just never thought to order any. And the fruit cup is so good here, not all woody cantelope and a few grapes. Were you gong to eat that? I thought you had finished."

Adam put his arm around Tommy's shoulder. "I just went to get the syrup off my hands, I didn't know I had to stay and protect my food." They laughed and fell back onto the bed trying to digest.

"I really, really have to feed the dog. No more procrastinating. She could be eating the furniture by now."

Adam looked down at his hands. "Would you mind if I came to where you're playing today? I won't if you have other plans."

"Aren't you coming home with me? I don't have to play until 5 at the pier." Adam jumped at the chance. "Not only that," Tommy continued, "You have to back up my story to Matey. She's a very smart dog and can tell when she's being lied to."

Sure enough, when they got to the little cottage tucked back in the trees on Elizabeth Street, a sad face looked out the window. He looked at the tall stranger and snarled half-heartedly. "I don't bring people here, so she's not always good with strangers. Just give her a minute, she'll calm down. Maybe sit on the couch till I get her food. That's her main concern, I'm sure."

As Adam perched on the edge of the big ratan sofa, Matey never took his eyes off him. But when Tommy ripped a new bag of dog food open, Adam was sure he could have walked out with all the furniture unmolested.

"What do you have to do? It's already 1pm."

"I don't really have much until 4:00 or so, then showering and heading over to set up. How about you? Want to go for a ride? A walk? Listen to some music?"

"Yeah, how about some music."

"C'mon, help me pick some stuff out. One CD your choice, one mine. We can each veto one, but otherwise, suffer silently."

"You're strict! Used to people not liking your choices, huh?" Adam laughed. "Just be fair, don't pull out two Mansons and I can only veto one, and I won't pick....... wait a minute, this isn't fair. They're all your CDs, so I doubt if I'll find any Keisha or Katy in the bunch."

"You're nobody's fool. I wondered how I slipped that deal by you."

After 20 minutes of bartering, the song list was set and Tommy plumped up all the pillows so they could listen and talk on the huge bed that filled half the room. "How'd you even get this in?" Adam asked. I'll explain when we have a whole day. Just let's say a lot of things got torn, crushed, and shoved around that day, and that is only non-human things. Two of my friends couldn't work for a day or two they were so banged and bruised. Adam laughed at the visuals, then leaned back when Queen kicked in. He sang along with LAZING ON A SUNDAY MORNING and Tommy watched before leaning over and putting his head on Adam's chest.

"Here, let me fix these pillows," Adam offered as he slid his arm around Tommy's back but kept on singing. The breez smelling of bougainville was coming in the windows and the door that opened into a fenced in jumble of bushes and palm trees. Adam felt as if there was not another person on their island, so decided to take advantage of it. "Can I go off the syllabus just a little?" he whispered in Tommy's ear? "You can tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Tommy curled into Adam's side, one leg thrown over Adam's midsection. The kissing was inevitable, so Adam didn't ask permission, just moved the smaller man up a little, tilted his chin and went from soft brushes of lips to hard, tongue diving kisses that sucked the breath out of both of them. Somehow they got their shirts off and Adam was tracing the tattoos on Tommy's arms, scowling at the horrible faces. "Why do you have such awful creature on your arms?"

"To scare away the bad guys."

"Should I be scared?"

"I don't know, are you planning to be bad?"

Adam's hand slid into Tommy's jeans, grabbing his hard cock and rubbing his finger over the top. Tommy's response was to move closer, move into the touch, try to continue the kiss at the same time every other part of his body was screaming. "Jesus, man, I'm supposed to be the teacher here. You trying to take my job?"

Adam pulled his hand out to the sound of Tommy protesting. "I was just kidding, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, these are just in our way," he answered as he tried to undo Tommy's jeans with the hand that wasn't under the pretty blonde head. Tommy finally decided to help and managed to get both his jeans and Adam's board shorts down around their knees where they could be kicked off. "Better."

"Can I just do stuff now? Like touch you and kiss you some more?"

"Tommy smiled and nodded, "If you can't figure something out, raise your hand," he chuckled.

Adam instantly pulled him the rest of the way down, flat on his back with the bigger man on his side but still hovering over the small, white body. Slowly hands were everywhere, sometimes bumping into one another in their eagerness to get somewhere. When Adam took Tommy's hand and placed it over his hard as a rock erection, Tommy groaned and squeezed gently, eliciting a similar response from Adam. At the same time, he slid his hand between them and into Tommy's briefs, then just pulling the hindrance off and throwing them on the floor.

"There, that's better." So Tommy did the same for Adam. "Lay still," Adam said, the rasp in his voice making it sound like more of a demand than he meant it to be. He held a flailing arm down with one hand and separated Tommy's legs with one of his heels. "Open up, please." Tommy did, looking up to see no hesitation or trepidation in the beautiful blue eyes that were looking at him like dessert.

Adam's tongue started its exploration at Tommy's chin and kept a steady pace of discover until he reached Tommy's waist. He stopped and looked up at the huge brown eyes staring at him. "You stuck, Elvis? I can help or you can just use your imagination."

Adam blinked his eyes and continued. When he bypassed what had been his original destination and sucked a hickey on the small but muscled white thigh he held in his hand, Tommy reached down, grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to his lips. "You gonna do this or what, Adam?" It came out rushed and a little desparate. Adam didnt' answer, just got up, walked to the bottom of the bed, pushed Tommy's legs apart and knelt between them. He lifted Tommy up, hands under his ass, holding him like he was a piece of fresh, juicy watermelon at a Fourth of July picnic. And just like that watermelon, Adam began to lick and suck every sweet piece of goodness out of Tommy. His cock rested on Adam's tongue, then it was being manuevered, nipped, sucked and pulled, teeth gently sliding along its length. Tommy's impulse was to pull away, but Adam held him there, not letting up no matter how Tommy pleaded that it was too intense, and then there was cum everywhere, on Adam's face, down his throat, on his lips. He hadn't known exactly how to react when it first started, so he just did the best he could, which from the look on Tommy's face had been just fine.

Tommy kept motioning with his hands, come here, come here, and Adam did. He lightly let the small hips return to the mattress then leaned up to snuggle his face into Tommy's neck. "I want to taste myself in your mouth, Adam. Kiss me."  
Adam was exhultant and exhausted, a kiss was exactly what he needed to ground his flying emotions, so a kiss it would be.

"That was so nice," he whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Yeah, it was. You okay? Need me to make you come, baby?" Adam didn't, he just wanted to lie here with this beautiful boy in his arms. "Want to sleep for an hour or so?" Adam shook his head yes and pulled the hard, small body against him as hard as he could. They slept until the alarm went off and Tommy hopped, more like staggered, out of bed and headed for the shower with Adam right behind him.

"I can't be late, you know."

"I know. I'll be good. Will you come back to my room with me after the show and sleep with me?"

"Of course, Elvis, unless some pretty boy charms you while I'm on stage earning a living."

"Not gonna happen. Then I'd miss graduation, and I'm really excited for that."


End file.
